


Photoset: Ничья

by WTF Galactic Empire 2021 (Team_Galactic_Empire)



Series: Смерть не разбирает чина [4]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, PRATCHETT Terry - Works, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Crossover, Dolls, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Photography, Photoset, WTF Kombat 2021, doll photography
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/WTF%20Galactic%20Empire%202021
Summary: Предложить Смерти партию в шахматы - это традиция.Выиграть же эту партию редко удается даже признаным стратегам, но ничья здесь тоже дорогого стоит.
Relationships: Wilhuff Tarkin & Death (Discworld)
Series: Смерть не разбирает чина [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160123
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Galactic Empire: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест, Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Photoset: Ничья

**Author's Note:**

> Спецквест: Игры и соревнования.
> 
> Примечание от автора: Фигуры на доске действительно соответствуют финалу ничейной партии.

[ ](https://imgur.com/AfD8o8i.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/N4SH14a.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/LNIOkSN.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/wF58mZM.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/eJgnzyl.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/TxfTi0g.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/ta5x0uE.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/p66DdlB.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Uuj0xyh.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/oIuJuOC.jpg)


End file.
